


For The First Time

by JMaxx



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Modern!Reader - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMaxx/pseuds/JMaxx
Summary: A rendition of another work my mine, "Something to Remember" in Arthur's perspective.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87
Collections: Tumblr Smuts





	For The First Time

The language of intimacy wasn’t foreign to Arthur, yet he’d known it in such a different time it may as well have been.

He’d long since convinced himself that any woman was far too good for someone like him. He was nothing special to look at; years of hardships have weathered into his face. Scars that peppered his body from countless battles throughout the two decades running with Dutch. No woman would want to spend the rest of their lives with an outlaw, ugly and much past his prime. Who could deny a warm bed and a guaranteed hot meal over sleeping in the dirt and eating squirrels for dinner?

Arthur had accepted that he’d pass on without a lover to mourn him; that he was cursed to live a life sans a spouse to share his last name. Mary had confirmed that, though he could detect the longing in her voice when they last spoke. It was a want that neither of them could have.

He would live the rest of his life desiring what would always be out of his reach.

Or so he thought.

His lips still tingled from the kiss you laid upon him. The shock that overtook his body had rendered him stiff with confusion. Why would someone as wonderful as you think of something more of this old, unimpressive outlaw? Surely there had to be someone more worthy of your time and attention in your life.

He listened to you stammer out an apology, the fluster in your cheeks catching his eye. It occurred to him that the kiss was intentional; any afterthought that it wasn’t had since banished from his mind. Admittedly, his own feelings toward you had grown since his time in your household. Speaking them he thought would be a fruitless effort, thus recording them in his journal like a wish that wouldn’t come true.

It was as if a switch has been flipped in his subconscious.

He dared himself to pursue, his hand almost hesitantly reaching to caress your soft cheek. Those beautiful eyes to gaze at him. Although slightly bashful, he brought himself forward to kiss you.

His body stiffened again from your gentle touch. It had been an involuntary, automatic reaction. How fast you’d moved to climb onto him, to hold him between your thighs. The heat of your body radiated against his, his heart hammering wildly beneath his ribcage. Yet the two of you relentlessly kissed, the sensation of your closeness almost dizzying.

Your palm was hot against his now bare chest. He was sure you could detect how furious his heart was pounding, yet no notion nor word uttered to acknowledge it. With his mouth against yours, his thoughts driven to a darker place in his mind as you explored his upper torso. Such thoughts that accumulated in his now tight jeans.

He was almost surprised by his own arousal, his body so willingly pliable to your touch. His breath hitched, the discovery was shorter than he’d expected. It was a gentle brush, though the fabric that loosened around his waist surprised him further.

He was hesitant, the disbelief prominent through the deviance that began to cloud his judgment. His sexual desires had been guarded since Eliza, having suppressed his feelings and urges to avoid heartache. Even then, no woman would glance at him twice; just some stranger in the saloon whilst the world continued around him.

However, this was a different time. The words you spoke were candid, though the doubt that lingered in the back of his mind still hung heavy.

Your touch was phenomenal. Delicate and feather light as you explored his length. In the few times he’d pleasured himself over the years, his own rough and calloused hands could not compare to how soft yours felt. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead onto your shoulder as his chest vibrated with a low groan.

He would have melted had it not been for you to lean on. The pleasure was almost too much for him; his peak soon on the rise. How long had it been since he’d felt this good. He was only denied his release when you removed your hand, a protest building in his chest before he was promptly pressed to the back of the bed.

He was confused, thinking it was much too soon to take your own pleasure from him. He shuddered from the way your lips graced his skin, covering every blemish and scar that he otherwise would be ashamed to show. Why? He couldn’t bring the question to his lips. It soon disappeared to the back of his mind.

He felt more comfortable now within your presence, releasing the last of the tension that clung to his muscles. His eyes met yours, you sitting quaintly between his legs. There’d been a sultry glint within them, the gaze never breaking as your mouth encircled the head of his cock.

The sensation was new to him; an act he’d never experienced before. The warmth and wetness that surrounded his sensitive skin felt a hundred times better than a hand. He fought the urge to buck up into your mouth, though his hand found its way onto the back of your head. Nothing could compare to the way he felt at that very moment, wrapped with this fresh sensation that rendered his body to mash.

He only wished he could enjoy it longer, yet the familiar build up had come all too soon for him to staunch. He only uttered an incomplete warning, the coil springing deep within his belly to spill into the back of your throat. He breathed unevenly as his body wound down from his release, almost absolutely spent. He’d only heard of such an experience, though rarely attempted from what he understood. Now he could see why. Any woman with a tongue like that could send a man to his knees uttering sins that would make any harlot blush.

Now, he wanted to repay the favor.

Removing what little clothes you had was easy; you were only wearing what would be considered undergarments from his time. Though he knew you weren’t shy about walking outside in them without the neighbors batting an eye. The soft fabric that clung to your figure didn’t leave much to the imagination. His hands ran down the smooth skin of your legs to remove the…what had you called them before? Gym shorts? They’d joined the growing heap of clothes now on the floor.

He marveled the sight before him. Your delicate skin was uncovered, shaved clean and beautiful. He’d never seen such a sight; barren of any hair. The way your legs were parted, beckoning for him to explore. His mouth was soon flush with your folds, his tongue experimentally poking and prodding, his ears pricked to listen.

Your moaning caught his attention, his tongue slicking against the fleshy bean that sat hidden. The taste was different, although pleasant. He enjoyed the way your voice crackled as you guided him to chase your pleasure. Even if it were the first time, damned if he didn’t feel proud of himself.

The moments ticked by, he found his arousal building once again. He absolutely loved the way you squirmed underneath him, the way your legs tensed and twitched within his grasp. The carnal desire that lingered in the back of his mind urged him to overtake you, though the little rational thought still remained intact. It’d been eons since last experiencing that emotion. He didn’t want to advance too quickly.

Your climax arrived almost explosively, the rush of warm liquid against his tongue was a welcoming sensation. The flustered look on your face and the color that painted your cheeks was an indication that he’d done well, a small stroke for what little of his ego remained.

He knew what was to come next.

He felt himself pressed back against the bed once again, his length almost painful as it throbbed impatiently. The small shadow of doubt that hovered slowly dissipated as he watched you straddle him, your wet core just mere inches away. Your gazes locked as you finally sunk down, slowly and smoothly, upon his cock.

He was immediately enveloped in such a pleasant sensation, your inner walls hot and tight around him. He’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be with a woman, to feel her entirely. He even held back a slight smirk to see you wince, having to accommodate to his size. It took every part of his being not to give in to his pleasure, distracting himself by gripping your hips.

He sworn he could have melted once your hips rolled in his grip. A groan emanated deep and guttural, entwining with your sweet sopranos. The movement was relaxed, almost lazy, allowing him to experience every inch of your core. He bucked up once, accidentally, though hearing your gasp was worth it.

Roaming hands roved your body, he couldn’t get enough of how good your skin felt to him. Your breasts, soft and plush-like, they bounced beautifully with your movement. He loved the expression you gave as he squeezed them. The whine that escaped your mouth as he rolled your nipples across his thumbs sounded angelic.

Though he was loving watching you ride him, the urge to take control prodded him further. The desire was intense, burning like fire through his veins. He held himself, desperately wanting to enjoy these moments.

The tether didn’t last long. He pulled you down and effortlessly flipped you onto your back, pinning your body between himself and the bed. He could tell you were caught by surprise, though he graciously asked for your permission before continuing.

He kept his movements steady, driving himself deep. His muscles quivered, trembling from the ecstasy that engulfed his body. Stung by your nails dragging down his back, he winced, though an oddly pleasant sensation. It spurred him further, bathing in your echoes of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around you, holding your body to his.

If only he could have held out longer. The build of his climax was too quick for him to prolong. Watching you chase your pleasure underneath him seemed to have only increased it, the thought of how he reduced you to a trembling mess sent a surge within his belly. As much as he tried to cling to it, to drive himself further, he could not. The fire the burned deep in him released, eliciting a deep groan as he emptied himself into you.

He panted heavily, his body feeling as if the strength had been sapped from it. He stared down at you, your eyes clouding with post-orgasm bliss. Cheeks flushed and lips parted slightly with shallow breaths, your mussed hair splayed across the pillow, you were such a beautiful sight to see. Your lips met, him kissing with such passion and tenderness. He could be lost within your touch, not a care as the world revolved around the two of you.

The bliss did not last long, however, after he’d realized he’d not been careful. A familiar sinking feeling of regret weighed heavy on his heart, until you’d explained that you were somehow protected from pregnancy.

Of course, there were things in this new world that Arthur certainly still had to learn. Relief flooded him like a wave, though the thought lingered in the back of his mind. Regardless, he didn’t pass up the offer to lay with you.

Fatigue sunk into his muscles, and he welcomed the warmth of your body curled up against his. Though sleep was pushed to the forefront of his mind, part of it was in slight disbelief. The years of loneliness had blended together, though disappeared in those past few long moments. Sharing himself with you felt invigorating, refreshing. You took him as he was without a second thought, even when he thought of himself so lowly.

God, did he miss intimacy. He missed the touch of another person. Most importantly, he missed being with a woman. Though he was thankful, thankful that he found you. Or rather, you found him.

As his last conscious thoughts drifted off, he held you a little tighter before completely falling asleep.


End file.
